Just a Simple Dinner
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Pretty much Ghirahim proposes to Link. It was for an ask blog of mine on tumblr so they might be a bit ooc.


His hands jittered as he walked up to Link near the bazaar that late afternoon. Nerves normally never deterred the demon but at the moment it seemed to show. Link greeted Ghirahim with a kiss and Ghirahim gulped, and it was obvious to the other.  
"Is everything alright Ghira?" Link asked, taking one of his hands.  
"I-I...well...would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked rather quickly. Link blinked a few times, confused about Ghirahim's actions, but then smiled.  
"Sure Ghirahim, but are you okay? You seem sort of...I don't know...nervous." Link asked, letting the two of them sit at the nearest bench.  
"Well...I want it to be very romantic..so if it isn't a bother could you please dress your best? Not that your normal attire is not nice it's just-" Link put a finger to the other's lips.  
"It's okay Ghirahim, I understand. Sure I'll dress nice. Any other details?" Link asked kindly.  
"Well...I want to go down to the surface, around seven, and it will just be dinner at the manor. Is that all alright with you?" Ghirahim asked nervously. Link smiled, wrapping his arms around Ghirahim's neck in a hug and laughed lightly.  
"Of course everything sounds perfect. I'll be there on time." He cooed, kissing Ghirahim on the cheek to attempt to calm the other. Ghirahim smiled, hugging Link back.

Ghirahim gulped as he heard the knock of the front doors. Link was here, so he quickly shoved the small box into his black slacks and fixed his button down and red vest before opening the doors and leading Link in. He examined Link as he shut the doors, the blonde was wearing what Ghirahim was, except while Ghirahim wore a dark red vest, Link wore black suspenders over a white buttoned shirt.  
"You look nice, there wasn't too big a problem getting here was there?" Ghirahim asked, pulling Link into his arms, the other wrapping his arms around Ghirahim's waist.  
"I'd say the same to you.." Link purred, going on his toes and pecking Ghirahim on the lips. "It wasn't too big a problem, I got lost slightly until one of your guards saw me and escorted me here." Ghirahim smiled, the nervous demeanor he had before had quickly faded and he went back to his normal, cool and calm self.  
"Wonderful...are you prepared for a romantic evening?" Ghirahim asked warmly, Link kissed the Demon's cheek.  
"I always am." Link purred with a smirk, letting go of Ghirahim and taking his hand. The white haired man led Link down a set of hallways before opening a white door and revealing a medium sized dining room. The lights were dim and the walls were beige and there was a long table with a red tablecloth draped over it residing in the middle of the room. Multiple chairs lined the sides, yet the only chairs that were set were at the end, a small candle next to the spots that oddly lacked any plates.  
"This is nice..."Link observed as he looked around when the two walked to the set seats, Ghirahim sitting at the chair across the table from Link's.  
"Why thank you, I was surprised the servants could get my specifications right.." Ghirahim smiled, snapping his fingers and two chubby servants waddled out into the room, placing two dishes of pasta in front of them. Link smiled, making it apparent to thank the two as they left.  
"You always show kindness, even to the minions...It's sweet." Ghirahim chimed, taking one of Link's hands in his under the table.  
"Well you could be a little kinder to them Ghirahim." Link smiled, squeezing the other's hand lightly.  
"Oh I'll try.." He said with a smile. They ate, chatting without any basis as they did so. A silent moment would happen every so often and Link would look away and blush as usual. After dinner Ghirahim gulped, watching as the two minions that brought their food began to take two now empty plates away.  
Ghirahim thanked the two and then tensed up slightly, now was the only chance to set the last part of his plan into effect. He cleared his throat before looking Link in the eye.  
"Can I ask you something, Sky Child?"  
"Of course you can, what is it?" Link asked with a smile, watching in curiosity as Ghirahim arose from his seat and stood in front of Link, taking his hands.  
"Well...we've been in a very serious relationship for quite some time now...and we've gone through many hard times, but without them we wouldn't have grown, don't you agree?" Link nodded, curiosity starting to put some pieces together on the situation. "You see...Everytime you smile it stops me in my tracks, you're always kind, you've got a spirit like none other, I've never been in love with someone to this extent...I...I want to spend my life with you, Link..." Ghirahim suddenly got down on one knee, releasing Link's hands and pulled the small black box from his pocket. Link's eyes widened and he put his hands to his mouth, tears brimming in his eyes. Ghirahim opened the small box with both hands, revealing a simple ring with a small circular diamond in it.  
"Link...Will you marry me?" Link gasped, hugging Ghirahim tightly.  
"Yes! Yes of course I will Ghirahim!" Link chimed, tears falling down his face as he held the white clad man that stood slowly. Link let go of Ghirahim, sat on the table and pushed the candle away from them, then motioned Ghirahim to come closer. The demon smirked, kissing Link tenderly when he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Link's waist.  
"I..I love you Ghirahim.."Link muttered breathlessly as Ghirahim moved down and began kissing and nipping at Link's neck. The blonde wrapped his legs around the demon as Ghirahim pulled off Link's suspenders, working to unbutton and remove Link's shirt and kissing every bit of the blonde's chest as it became accessible, running his tongue along the criss crossing scars on Link's chest, causing Link to shudder and moan slightly, gripping the table cloth as he did.  
"Gh-Ghirahim..."He breathed, unable to speak coherently other than the other's name. Link squirmed slightly as Ghirahim slid the button down off him, it resting at his wrists before Link pulled them off and wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's neck. The two's actions were halted at the sudden cough from behind him.  
"L-Lord Ghirahim, Sir?"  
Ghirahim turned, glaring behind himself as he stared at one of the bokoblins from before.  
"Yes? Speak. I'm quite busy at the moment." He eyed Link for a moment before turning his head to be minion.  
"Would you like us to clean the room?" It asked. Before Ghirahim was able to say a single word, Link piped up.  
"Yes."  
"Wh-what?" Ghirahim asked in surprise, looking back at Link. The blonde looked back at him innocently.  
"Well it is rather late...shouldn't we be going to bed?" That smile quickly turned devious and seductive. Ghirahim caught on quick, taking Link's shirt and snapping his fingers. They appeared back in the darkness of Ghirahim's room, Link's shirt was discarded onto the floor near the bed. The demon lit a candle, dimly illuminating the room. He then opened the small black box once more, taking the ring out and slipping it onto Link's finger, then bringing his knuckles to white lips.  
"I love you...I always will..." Ghirahim purred against Link's fingers. The other blushed slightly, embracing the demon tightly.  
"I love you too." He smiled, letting the other go. Ghirahim smiled, then began unbuttoning the vest he wore, only to be stopped by the blonde.  
"Wait Ghirahim, could you...well...lay on the bed for me?" Link asked nervously. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow, nodding and did as the blonde asked. Link smiled, his cheeks a light pink as he crawled onto Ghirahim, pinning him to the bed.  
"what do you plan to do now?" the demon purred. Link gulped, he never could do the initiative at this stage, but he wordlessly leaned down, kissing and nipping at Ghirahim's neck as he began undoing the buttons on Ghirahim's vest. Ghirahim shut his eyes and purred slightly, helping by taking his arms out and letting it slide to the floor, laying back down as Link began taking off the demon's button down. Link pulled back and leaned towards's the white haired man's head, pushing the white locks out of Ghirahim's face a d revealing the features he always kept hidden. Ghirahim blushed slightly.  
"Must you always do that, Link?" He asked with a chuckle, Link smiled, kissing Ghirahim deeply, opening his mouth as Ghirahim's tongue began entertaining Link's. All the while removing the other's shirt and dropped it next to the other clothing. Throughout the kiss Ghirahim flipped so Link was under him, and the blonde smiled up at the other.  
"I love you..." He coo'ed, his face flushed pink as Ghirahim snapped his finger, both of their trousers disappearing. Link blushed horribly as he looked away in embarrassment, knowing Ghirahim stared down at the blonde's arousal with a smirk. Ghirahim leaned down, lightly kissing down Link's chest, running his hands along the boy's sides before his lips stopped at Link's waist. The hero flung his head back as a loud moan escaped his lips at the feel of warmth encase his member. Ghirahim chuckled deeply, deliberately causing vibrations to ring down the blonde's shaft. Link moaned out the other's name, watching through half lidded eyes as Ghirahim bobbed his head, running his nails down Link's legs gently. Ghirahim pressed the tip of his tongue into the tip of Link's member, causing Link to scream Ghirahim's name and claw the sheets. Ghirahim teased the other like that for a while, when he pulled his tongue away from the area, he began ghosting his fingertips on the inside of the hero's thighs. Link shuddered, letting a moan escape him as he released, calling out the other's name as he did.  
"Gh-Ghirahim..." Link mewled softly, Ghirahim looked up at the other as Link took one of his hands, taking the demon's first two fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the two digits, coating them in saliva before returning them to Ghirahim. Link spread his legs when the demon moved back, and Ghirahim pressed his finger against Link's entrance, warning the other of its existence. The hero's breath hitched and he gripped the sheets below him, moaning as Ghirahim inserted his fingers. Link's volume rose as Ghirahim moved his fingers, stretching and preparing Link for the action ahead.  
"Gh-Ghirahim..! Please!" Link begged, closing his eyes and breathing in short spouts, embarrassed at how desperate he must have sounded. Ghirahim smirked, noticing Link's hardness had returned, removing his fingers and kissing his cheek lightly.  
"Of course my dear..." Ghirahim purred, positioning his arousal at Link's entrance. Link nodded, and Ghirahim thrust into him, causing Link to hiss in pain for a moment. Ghirahim began moving, his pace slow and gentle as Link mewled and moaned, his volume becoming louder and his noise increasing with every thrust. Ghirahim leaned down as he quickened his pace ever so slightly, tracing Link's criss-cross scars with the tip of his tongue. Link arched his back, gripping the sheets tightly. Ghirahim paused his actions, his hands moved from Link's hips to his ankles, lifting them to his shoulders and started once more,thrusting in with deeper access. Ghirahim suddenly began going harder, Link's face flushed red, practically screaming to the heavens as Ghirahim hit a certain spot.  
"Th-There!" Link outburst, arching his back and shuddering. Ghirahim smirked, abusing the spot and attempted to send Link over the edge, a normal occurrence in their sessions. He loved to hear Link scream his name in extreme pleasure.  
"Gh-Ghirahim! I-I'm going to..." He was suddenly cut short when a long drawn out moan escaped him. Ghirahim nodded, taking Link's hand and grasping Link's member with the other, stroking him in time with his movements. Link shuddered as he screamed Ghirahim's name in his release. Ghirahim thrusted hard into him a few more times before he released deep into the other, calling out his love's name. He gently pulled out and laid the legs on his shoulders down, licking Link's essence off of his stomach before laying next to Link, pulling the boy close.  
"I love you..." Ghirahim murmured breathlessly,his own cheeks a vivid pink as he smiled and pulled the blanket onto their exposed bodies and pulled Link into his arms.

The next morning the two left for skyloft after breakfast, Zelda had been waiting as she greeted them.  
"Good morning fellas!" She chimed with a smile. "How'd the date go?" She asked, trying to act like she knew noting of Ghirahim's intentions from the night before. Link blushed slightly, wordlessly showing Zelda his hand. Zelda giggled and hugged Link, then did the same for Ghirahim.  
"Congrats you two! So what next?" She asked. Ghirahim smiled softly down at Link, taking a hand in his.  
"Well...We've got some planning ahead of us..."


End file.
